wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Erahvs
Erahvs is a shapeshifter and a clone of Jason Shaver created by Aegis. Appearance Being a clone of Jason Shaver, Erahvs has the same general appearance as his original. He is somewhat skinny, with a pale complexion. He has fairly long, untidy jet-black hair and emerald-eyes. These are shown off in his animal forms, even if this color is impossible in nature for such an animal. His eyes show a more relaxed expression. The first time he appeared, he wore similar clothing to the original Jason Shaver: a black t-shirt and black jeans. Since then, he has replaced them with a white t-shirt and green jeans to make it a lot easier to tell the difference between the two. Personality Erahvs is different from Jason in various ways. Personality is no exception. He's a bit more relaxed than Jason Shaver, and much more social. He also seems to lack Jason's hatred of artificial beings, and that might have to do with the fact that he is a clone himself. As such, he was quick to get on Lord X-Giga-X's good side. Allies Fighting Style Erahvs's fighting style is unknown, as he has yet to participate in actual combat. Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Erahvs is not as skilled in this ability as Jason is. While sharing some of Jason's forms, he does not have his Darkwing Firedrake form. He has yet to unlock any feral forms. Abilities *'Enhanced Senses:' As a Shapeshifter, Erahvs's senses are incredibly acute, especially his hearing, sense of smell, and lowlight vision. These are often twice the strength or more than is normal for that particular form. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility:' Yet another thing that comes from his species. A Shapeshifter's reflexes are incredible and almost qualify as precognitive if honed. His agility comes from a special chemical created by his body, known as Asyentine. This is very similar to adrenaline in composition and purpose, except that it gives more energy and stimulates his DNA to recode for shapeshifting. Equipment Unlike Jason Shaver, Erahvs does not carry any equipment. Strengths and Immunities As a shapeshifter and a clone, Erahvs shares several of Jason's strengths: enhanced senses, enhanced reflexes, and a high metabolism. Weaknesses and Fears Unfortunately, Erahvs also shares some of Jason's weaknesses. He is extremely vulnerable to sound-based attacks, and his lowlight vision allows him to be blinded by bright flashes. Erahvs, is not as claustrophobic as his origin, although it still can serve as a problem if left in confinement too long. Relationships Erahvs lives southeast of HQ at the southern edge of Eastern Forest with his creator, Aegis, and his assistant, Smeremus Elephas. He doesn't exactly enjoy staying with Aegis, as the old man prefers to stay in Ustream despite what has happened, and he tries to keep Erahvs inside of his shack of a lab. Unlike his original, Erahvs is on friendly terms with most of the members of the cult, especially Lord X-Giga-X for helping him sneak out of Aegis's place. History Quotes Trivia *The white t-shirt Erahvs wears foreshadows something. But what? Category:Shapeshifters Category:Members Category:Clones